


Confession

by Daised



Category: GOT7
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Mark and Yugyeom cameos, Sharing beds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-16
Updated: 2017-03-16
Packaged: 2018-10-05 21:38:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10317515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daised/pseuds/Daised
Summary: Jackson and Bambam are notorious for sharing beds and being really close as hyung and dongseang. Until Bambam confesses. (One shot)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Another old fanfiction of mine which I've finally come to finish. Please enjoy~

“Dab boy!” Bambam raised his forearm to his forehead to perform the said ‘dab’ action. Jackson, who had been sat next to him during their shared V app, had gotten up and left the view of the camera. The younger boy burst into hysterical laughter afterwards as he called for his hyung to return. _“Ya,_ Jackson hyung come back.”

His hyung returned back to his seat and halfheartedly hit Bambam’s arm. “Control your dabbing, Bambam.” Jackson wraps an arm around the younger’s shoulders and gazes into the camera. “Look at the comments.”

Bambam adjusts the front of his fringe and opens up the most recent comments from fans. He started to scroll through some of them. “Have we eaten?” Bambam says, reading out the first question that caught his eye. “Yes, we went to a restaurant earlier with our manager. Did you eat too?”

Jackson scans over a few of the comments too.

“Oh! Practice was good.” Bambam answered another question before turning to look at Jackson. “How did you find practice today? It was slightly longer than usual since we have our tour coming up in the US.”

“Tiring but it wasn’t bad. We were rewarded with good food afterwards.” Jackson gives the camera a wide grin and he snuggles up closer to Bambam in the view of the phone camera. The brunette readjusts the front of his fringe and leans his head on Jackson’s shoulder. “So many comments.”

It wasn’t long until the V app finally came to a finish. It hadn’t been very long anyway, Bambam just decided to interact with fans for a couple of minutes before his scheduled bedtime - which he chose himself since he had been getting limited sleep due to preparation for the upcoming tour. Even if he ‘scheduled’ it, it didn’t mean he always stuck to it. Most nights he would stay up talking to his roommate, Yugyeom, or pester Jackson in his and Mark’s shared room. Sometimes he even fell asleep in Jackson and Mark’s room too.

“Jackson.” Bambam had changed into his sleepwear which consisted of a loose, dark grey t-shirt and gym pants.

“Hm?” Jackson was charging his phone from the other end of the living room. “Can I sleep with you tonight?” Bambam asks.

“Did you and Yugyeom argue again?” Jackson looks away from his phone screen to look at Bambam properly. The younger shook his head. “No I just feel like I’d rather share with you tonight. If that’s OK, hyung?”

Jackson put his phone to one side. “Sure thing. Is my little baby feeling all right?” He jokes but Bambam doesn’t look like he’s in the mood to joke around. The brunette walks over to Jackson and places himself on his hyung’s lap. “Just shut up and hold me.”

Jackson’s arms automatically wrapped around the younger's waist. “Is it because I almost left the V app whilst you dabbed?”

Bambam didn't answer and he lay back on top of Jackson’s lap. “Shh.” He shut his eyes and stayed seated.

“Bambam, I can't reach my phone.”

“You don't need your phone, pay attention to me.” Bambam declared. Jackson shrugged and rested his hands on Bambam’s sides where he was most ticklish.

Bambam shook and fell out of Jackson’s lap laughing. "That's mean, hyung…” Jackson picked up his phone to check the current time.

“We can share, OK?” Jackson received a tight hug from the younger member.

-/-

“Stop inviting Bambam to sleep in our room. Literally, stop it.” Mark hissed fiercely at Jackson the next morning whilst Bambam was showering.

“Why? It's not like he's sleeping in your bed, geez Mark.” Jackson retorted in English.

Mark clenched his teeth before exhaling. “I already have to put up with your continuous snoring anyway.” Jackson put a hand on his chest and gasped as if to seem offended by Mark's comment. “Can't you sleep in his and Yugyeom’s room?”

Jackson froze. “I didn't think about that. But, Bambam said Yugyeom is loud when he sleeps.”

“So are you and Bambam combined!” Mark snapped, before taking a long breath again. “Just try it for one night. Or don't sleep in each others rooms, it's weird.”

Jackson pouts. “We'll sleep together if we want to!”

“Whatever, just not in the same room as me.” Mark ended the conversation when he left his and Jackson’s shared bedroom. Jackson hadn't known why he never slept in Bambam and Yugyeom’s room, he'd just never asked - Bambam was the one to always ask if he could share with his hyung in his room.

So Jackson decided to do just that and he invited himself into Bambam and Yugyeom’s shared room.

In the evening he knocked on the youngers door and waited for an answer. Bambam opened up the door, he stood wearing a red panda onesie and his phone in one of his hands. “Hey Jackson. You cool?”

“Yeah. I’m cool.” Jackson said. “Oh before I forget, I was wondering if I could share with you tonight?” Bambam nodded straight away and pulled his hyung inside by the arm.

Surprisingly it was pretty tidy in comparison to his and Mark’s room; with the exception of Bambam’s expensive shoes lined up on the floor by his bed. Yugyeom was sat on the second bed, also wearing a onesie, staring down at his phone screen in deep concentration.

Bambam rolled onto his bed and dragged Jackson in the process to lie next to him. His hyung grinned and wrapped an arm around the younger's shoulders in a close embrace as they sat beside each other. It wasn’t long until it grew further into the night and the two grew tired. Yugyeom had already gone to sleep, whereas Bambam and Jackson were still awake and snuggled up together under the covers.

It confused Jackson to why Bambam had persuaded him to allow the younger to sleep in his bed when Bambam’s bed seemed just as comfortable - plus Yugyeom wasn’t even snoring unbearably loud. He shrugged it off and nuzzled his nose into the hood of Bambam’s onesie. So soft and warm.

“Hyung?” Bambam spoke quietly. “Mhm.” Jackson responded nonverbally as he moved a hand to the hood of Bambam’s onesie to play with his hair underneath.

Bambam exhaled sharply and turned his face to look at Jackson as his hair was played with. “I like you.” Jackson continued to play with his hair. “I like you too.”

“No, I don’t mean as hyung and dongsaeng,” Bambam said slowly in response. He was visibly starting to shake a bit out of nervousness against Jackson’s chest. Jackson took his hand away from his hair and sat up. “I know. I said I like you too,” The elder said. “Minus the fact you practically have damn spider legs. You need to stop growing, aish!”

Bambam’s shaking stopped. “Wait—what?!”

“You need to stop growing. Don’t I always tell you this?”

“Not that. You like me too?” Bambam was taken aback. “Yes, did you not hear me just now?” Jackson leaned down to kiss Bambam on the lips briefly. “Just stop growing because you’ll make me feel insecure for my shorter height.”

“Shut up hyung.” Bambam laughed and rested his head against Jackson’s chest as they both lay together again. _“Ya,_ respect your hyung or I won’t sleep with you anymore.”


End file.
